<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Крупица правды by Mecc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785754">Крупица правды</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc'>Mecc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, bid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Где правда, а где вымысел? Что мы знаем, а что - только думаем, что знаем.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Крупица правды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сказки она ненавидела почти так же сильно, как убивать, но её не спрашивали. За очень долгую жизнь единственным волшебником, который с ней разговаривал, был отец, а все остальные — считали лишь средством и пытались использовать в своих целях. Она платила им, показывая норов и подводя в самый ответственный момент. Хотя было среди них несколько чуть менее отвратительных индивидов, которые пытались её исследовать, понять принцип создания ей подобных. Они хотя бы терзали лишь сосуд, не душу. </p><p>Она мечтала покончить со всем этим, но не знала способа прекратить своё существование. Да и был ли он в принципе, ведь отец, создав её — плоть от плоти, кровь от крови, — и сам поначалу не понял, что именно у него получилось. А все горе-исследователи не сумели оставить на ней и малейшего следа, как ни ухищрялись. </p><p>Потеряв счёт времени и хозяевам, она существовала словно в мутном непрекращающемся кошмаре и давно сошла бы с ума, но это ей оказалось недоступно.</p><p>А потом появился <i>он</i> и забрал её себе, как это часто бывало, победив прежнего хозяина, но убивать его почему-то не стал. Он нёс её аккуратно и бережно, словно хрустальную, будто боялся; затем опустил на бархатное ложе и очень устало спросил:</p><p>— Что же с тобой делать? — присел рядом и печально вздохнул, повесив голову.</p><p>Обычно её хватали, жадно и нетерпеливо брали, заставляли делать ужасные и противные вещи, убивать, упивались своей властью, но он оказался другим.</p><p>— Слишком сильное искушение, — сказал этот странный волшебник, когда она уже решила, что он заснул. — Я не стану тебя использовать, вообще больше никогда не прикоснусь. Обещаю.</p><p>Затем он пошлейшим образом нахлестался огневиски — в хлам, в дупель, в драбадан, до розовых гиппогрифов с жёлтыми крылышками — и рассказал ей историю своей жизни, зло и без прикрас. Уснул в слезах. А она поняла, что этот волшебник очень несчастен и одинок, и ей стало его жаль.</p><p>Шли годы, он держал своё слово, но её не забывал: с завидным постоянством делился планами и мечтами, страхами и неуверенностью, горестями и разочарованиями, удачами и достижениями, интересными мыслями и повседневными заботами, будто с самым близким на свете человеком, а она жалела, что не может ему ответить и ждала, каждый раз, как он покидал её, ждала его возвращения и думала, что была бы совсем не против принадлежать ему не только формально.</p><p>Всё изменилось внезапно. Нет, она и раньше знала, что у него есть враги, обязанности и тяжкий груз вины и ответственности, но когда он однажды пришёл усталый — зато почти довольный, каким она его давно не видела, даже несмотря на утерянную в процессе палочку  — и принёс трофей после опасной, но успешной вылазки, ничто не предвещало трагедии. </p><p>Он надел проклятое кольцо — она никак не могла его остановить, — побледнел и без единого звука начал заваливаться вперёд, потеряв сознание. Повезло, что его упавшая рука, чуть скользнув, коснулась её, и она сумела позвать на помощь. Его спасли, не дали умереть, но то была лишь отсрочка.</p><p>— Ты знаешь, Северус интересовался, что это за женщина, — он упорно не смотрел на неё, будто бы разговаривая сам с собой, — отправила ему патронус вчера ночью. Я точно знаю, что в моём кабинете никаких колдуний не было уже неделю, а шляпа заклинаний применять не умеет. В собственном здравом рассудке уверен уже меньше, но причин сомневаться в Северусе у меня нет.</p><p>Ещё несколько томительных и показавшихся бесконечными минут он сидел молча, но потом решился.</p><p>— Своё обещание я помню, но, кажется, уже нарушил его однажды. Неосознанно. А теперь собираюсь сделать это снова. Надеюсь…</p><p>Но не закончил предложение, и ей оставалось лишь гадать, на что именно он надеялся. Что она простит его за это? Что безумная догадка окажется правдой? </p><p>Тонкие пальцы чуть дрожали, когда он всё же коснулся её. Осторожно, опасливо, нежно. </p><p>Никогда раньше она такого не делала, просто не знала, что может, и теперь боялась — вдруг повторить вчерашнее не выйдет. Её страхи оказались пусты — патронус в виде филина появился сразу же, без особенных усилий. Кисточки на ушах были так похожи на его белоснежные усы.</p><p>— Альбус, — сказал патронус приятным женским голосом. — Альбус, всё хорошо.</p><p>Соврал, они оба это знали. Всё на самом деле очень плохо — ему оставалось не больше года. </p><p>Убедить его взять её оказалось очень сложно, но всё же возможно. Она рассказала свою историю, смеялась над глупыми человеческими сказками, клялась остановить его, если он сорвётся, умоляла. Она боялась потерять его даже раньше отмеренного срока, если вдруг он, ослабленный проклятьем, не сможет противостоять врагам, ведь шла война. Она верила, знала, что сумеет защитить. В конце концов он сдался, согласился.</p><p>Теперь они были неразлучны, но у счастья оказался горький привкус, да и длилось оно недолго.</p><p>Пещера обернулась настоящим кошмаром, хоть они и готовились к этому, а глупый мальчишка чуть всё не испортил, но каким-то чудом им удалось выбраться. А потом… она корила себя, что слишком рано расслабилась, отправив просьбу о помощи, не уследила, не сумела помочь, хоть умом и понимала: в итоге всё просто вышло согласно его плану.</p><p>Их похоронили вместе, об ином она не могла бы мечтать. Вот только и это закончилось — враг осквернил гробницу и забрал её оттуда. Она сопротивлялась его власти, а заплатил за это Северус.</p><p>Когда мальчик пришёл умирать, она не сдержалась — предала заветы отца и все свои принципы, и проклятый лорд получил то же, что отправил, но толку с этого вышло немного. А потом, в большом зале, когда она услышала: якорей не осталось, то сделала наконец то, что должна была. Многие годы её использовали для убийства самыми разнообразными способами, но этот хозяин оказался консервативен. Его подобие жизни оборвала собственная Авада, а в мальчика полетела простая цветная вспышка, только и сумевшая, что сотворить безобидную иллюминацию на полдороге.</p><p>А её вернули в гробницу, <i>к нему</i>, где она надеялась оставаться ещё очень долго, если не всегда, оплакивая свою потерю.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>